Web of Lies
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: This is just a quick little one-shot about Harry cheating on Ginny with Draco. It's also about how that totally blows up in Harry's face. Rated for suggestive themes... I guess...


Authors note: Written for the "I must not tell lies" challenge/competition.

Disclaimer: since I haven't done one in a while… I own nothing.

Harry kissed his sleeping lover on the cheek. A wave of bliss washed over him when he saw the faint smile form on Draco's lips. What would he give to stay there, holding Draco in his arms? He slid quietly from under the covers, so as not to wake the blonde, and started putting his clothes back on. He needed to return to Gryffindor tower before anyone got too suspicious, especially Ginny. As he reached the door he looked longingly back at the form of the boy on the bed, watching as his pale chest gently rose and fell with his light breathing. He desperately wished to rejoin him, but knew that doing so would be, quite possibly, his biggest folly.

He felt almost criminal as he wound his way through the corridors. Slinking from shadow to shadow in order to keep from being spotted made him feel vile. It made him feel as though he had dropped down onto the same level as Wormtail and other such vulgar figures. Though his brain told him he was nothing of the sort, in his heart, he knew that he was behaving just as despicably as any death eater would. He had been sneaking around behind Ginny's back for 2 months, flirting with anyone and everyone. Then one day, for some unknown reason, he desperately craved Malfoy: that perfectly smooth pale skin, that rough yet somehow gentle touch, and that silky voice screaming his name in pure ecstasy.

The first night that they hooked up could only be described as interesting. At first it had been rather tense and awkward, as Harry had simply dragged Draco down to the Room of Requirement. Of course, Draco knew the rumors and the gossip. He was pretty sure he knew why the Boy Wonder had taken him there. He had decided to boldly test his theory, kissing Harry on the lips, and the rest had followed accordingly. The kiss intensified, both of their tongues wrestling for dominance. Draco pushed Harry down on to the bed, placing himself between the Savior's legs. Harry hadn't been sure what to expect. He didn't know if the blonde would be rough or gentle, he didn't know if Draco would take into consideration that he had never had sex with another boy before. For that matter, Harry didn't know if Draco had or not either. But if he hadn't, he certainly knew how to appear as though he knew what he was doing. Harry had been surprised at how intimate it was. He was more surprised at the nervous determination of the blonde. He knew what he was doing, but didn't want to rush anything or hurt Harry. His hands had glided effortlessly over Harry's body, arousing him beyond all belief. It hadn't taken too long for his orgasm to take him. That had been the first time that he had ever screamed out anyone's name in such pleasure. As they lie on the bed next to each other, he knew that Draco was the one. He had taken the blonde into his arms and the rest was history.

A smirk crept over Harry's lips as he approached the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked.

"Hobbledehoy*," Harry said, feeling a faint blush of guilt appearing on his face. As he strode into the common room, Ginny bolted over to him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him.

Harry shrugged. "I just went for a walk, that's all…" He prayed that she would believe him. He didn't know what he would do if she had found out.

Her foot tapped as she looked at him, trying to determine if he spoke the truth. "Alright…" she said. "Don't stay out so late with it next time. It makes me wonder and then I get paranoid that you're cheating on me or something…"

He pulls her into a hug. "I would never do a thing like that to you, Ginny…"

Hermione stood abruptly from the couch, slamming her book shut. "I'm going to bed," she said in a rather irritated tone. Before Ginny or Harry had the chance to say or do anything, she had grabbed her books and stomped up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, the concern sneaking into her voice. "I've never seen her get that mad except when…" She turned to him. "Oh, Harry! You don't think she and Ron have been fighting again, do you?"

A wave of relief crashed over Harry. "I don't know. I haven't noticed anything, but I can talk to Ron about it." He knew exactly why Hermione was mad: she had figured out where he went during his little "walks". She and Ginny were best friends, so, naturally, she didn't approve of his behavior. Not that she would condone it were he doing it to anyone else either.

He ascended the staircase, heading into the boys' dormitory. Ron was sitting in bed, reading a book about the Chudley Cannons. When Harry shut the door, Ron looked up. "Oh, hey mate. Where have you been? Ginny was getting all worked up."

"Just went for a walk." This answer was enough for Ron. He simply nodded and returned to his reading. Harry inwardly smirked. He was glad that Ron wasn't as quick to catch on as Hermione was. Otherwise, he would've already been obliterated. He clambered into bed knowing that, for now, he was in the clear.

0-0-0

Draco woke lying alone. He simply scoffed and sat up, stretching. He was used to it by now. Though, he had to admit, it would be nice to wake up with his lover lying beside him for once. He shook his head, standing and crossing to his bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't so much that he actually needed one: he and Harry always performed a cleansing charm. The water always soothed him.

He knew that he didn't need Harry, but he still would've liked to have him. He didn't like being the "other woman" in this particular equation. He didn't want to be the one that Harry was cheating on Ginny with, but at the same time he didn't want to give him up. He just wanted the ginger to be removed from the picture, but he knew people would get curious if he tried to make that happen.

He sighed. "I guess, for now, I just have to deal with it…" He stood under the stream for what seemed like hours, rolling the thought around in his head.

0-0-0

The next day in the Great Hall was like any other. Hermione and Ron were bickering about why Ron hadn't gotten his essay for Charms done, Harry was absentmindedly eating his toast and Ginny was desperately trying to get him to focus on her.

Harry couldn't focus on anything other than the blonde across the room, though. He loved the elegant manner in which the Slytherin seemed to do everything. The way that he lightly wrapped his lips around his fork, the way he sipped his tea or pumpkin juice, the fluid motions of his hands as he spoke. What he loved most, though, was the way his eyes could change so subtly to convey his emotions. Harry had learned how to detect the faint changes and took great pride in the fact that he was one of the scarce few that had. Though he was nodding and chuckling at what Pansy was saying, Harry could tell that Draco really didn't care in the slightest.

Suddenly she nodded in Harry's direction. Draco looked over. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Harry was a bit surprised when Draco looked away and stood, leaving the table as well as a very confused Pansy. Harry stood to follow, claiming that he had left his essay back in the room. As he exited the doors, he spotted Draco leaning against one of the walls. He strode over to the blonde.

"We can't keep doing this…" he said before Harry had even completely crossed to him.

Harry looked rather confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't keep it up. You can't keep coming to me at night and then going back to her. You can't be the hero during the day and then the gutter rat at night. It isn't fair to her, you or me." He sighs, his fists clenching at his sides. This was killing him, but he couldn't stand being second best any longer.

"But, I want to be with you, Draco…" Harry didn't know what was going on. What had come over Draco? "I just haven't gotten around to breaking up with Ginny yet…" That wasn't entirely true. He didn't really want to break up with her, but he didn't want to lose Draco either.

Draco shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Harry. You and I both know that you have no intentions of ending it with her." He turned away.

Harry grabbed the blonde's shoulder, spinning him back around. He looked deep into the silver eyes before he crashed their lips together.

At first, Draco seemed to almost melt into the touch. Quickly, though, he pushed the Gryffindor away from him. He began to circle the Boy Wonder, glaring at him slightly. "You think I'm that easy?" His voice was laced with a familiar ice. "You think a kiss will make me swoon and stay? I'm not some simple minded fan girl. Nor am I some whore that is fine with constantly being second best!"

Harry hadn't realized that Draco might be offended by the affair. "Draco, I promise that I don't think of you like that…"

"I've learned that your promises don't amount to much lately. "You don't know why Granger is upset." "You simply went for a walk." Both you've told her, but you and I know that it's just a load of bullshit. You've spun yourself a web of lies and I refuse to get caught in it." He started to walk away. "Find someone else to fuck with. I'm done."

Ginny had followed to see if Harry was alright. She had overheard everything. She strode out, tears filling her eyes. "How could you?!" she sobbed. She didn't know whether she was sad, furious or both. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she slapped him. The rage started taking over. "How long have you been fucking with Malfoy behind my back?"

Harry's voice was very quiet. "About 3 months…" She smacked him again.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner!? Or rather, why didn't you tell me at all?! Why did I have to hear it from Draco as he was telling you off?!" She was on the verge of sobbing with anger.

Harry wrapped his hands around hers. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he said, his gaze flicking away from hers.

She yanked her hands from his grip. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies, scarhead!" Harry cringed slightly at the nickname that was usually only spat at him by Draco. "We're through!" With that, she stomped off down the same corridor as Draco had moments before. Harry stood there dumbstruck, trying to figure out the situation.

Hermione strode out of the Great Hall, looking both smug and disapproving. "Well, Harry," she said flatly, "You had two, lied to both of them and now you have no one… See how that works? You act like a spider, spinning your "web of lies", as Draco put it, but really you're nothing of the sort." She started walked back to Gryffindor tower. "After all, even a Black Widow makes sure that her husband is dead and gone before getting a new one…"

Note: So? What did you think? Please review and let me know. And please… Keep it constructive.


End file.
